<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Испытание Лютиком by Пугач на чердаке (Pugach_na_cherdake)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552264">Испытание Лютиком</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugach_na_cherdake/pseuds/%D0%9F%D1%83%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%87%20%D0%BD%D0%B0%20%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B5'>Пугач на чердаке (Pugach_na_cherdake)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugach_na_cherdake/pseuds/%D0%9F%D1%83%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%87%20%D0%BD%D0%B0%20%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лютик хочет попасть на празднество, где соберутся достойнейшие из достойных, чтобы просить руки принцессы Цинтры. Правда, встречаться с ревнивыми мужьями своих многочисленных любовниц Лютику неохота, поэтому у него возникает план.<br/>AU к четвёртой серии.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Испытание Лютиком</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmebloom/gifts">letmebloom</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@Dadhowling has translated this work into English. You can find the translation here - https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997339</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Геральт сидел в огромной бадье и яростно оттирал кожу мочалом. Кровь шелки, в которой он искупался с головы до пят, хоть и не была ядовитой, но охотно использовалась оружейниками для травления металла. Для ведьмака эта мерзость была неопасной, но пока Геральт добрался до постоялого двора — едва не одурел от мучительного зуда под доспехом. Он надеялся отдохнуть. Просто забрать честно заработанные дукаты, привести себя в порядок и отоспаться на лавке, на которую милостивый хозяин бросил прохудившийся мешок, набитый соломой. Но нет, вместо того, чтобы предаваться мрачным думам и хлебать разбавленное вино, он выслушивал бесконечный трёп Лютика. <br/>— … он говорит, мол я сам видел! Сожрало оно ведьмака, как пить дать, сожрало! Пастью клацнуло — и всё, почил милсдарь на дне озера в брюхе чудовища.<br/>— А я ему — да нет же, это у вас, любезнейший, зенки повылазили — славный Геральт из Ривии не мог погибнуть! Безусловно, неравный бой с прожорливым чудищем, что за столько лет измучило вилланов всех ближайший селений…<br/>Геральта интересовал лишь один вопрос — это трепло хоть иногда замолкает? Вроде, даже по ночам, когда Лютик, пригревшись у костра, наконец засыпал, он продолжал что-то бормотать под нос. Как его терпели дамы, коими он так любил прихвастнуть? Да как его вообще люди терпели?! Ладно он, Геральт — ведьмак, преодолевший изнурительные тренировки, испытание травами и трансмутацию… А остальные-то как?!<br/>— … так что пойдём вместе. Ты мне задолжал услугу, мой отважный хмурый друг, и я вознамерился получить её незамедлительно.<br/>Мочало задело ещё не зажившую рану на плече и Геральт сдавленно зашипел. <br/>Сука, достала-таки, тварь поганая! Ладно, зубы прошлись вскользь — значит, скоропостижная гибель от интоксикации ему не грозит. Но эту дрянь из тела лучше бы вывести. Оставалось вспомнить, где он видел чемерицу и хватит ли его запасов каприфоли, чтобы сварить «белый мёд».<br/>— … так что наведаемся даже не инкогнито, а вполне себе почётными гостями. Геральт, ты вообще меня слышишь? <br/>— Лютик, блядь! Я за твоим словесным поносом себя не слышу!<br/>Бард обиженно замолчал и присел рядом, умостив подбородок на край бадьи. Он смотрел на ведьмака взглядом побитой собаки, выброшенной хозяином на съедение гулям посреди кладбища в безлунную ночь. Не то чтобы Геральту стало стыдно — ему не ведомы были человеческие чувства, ведь он – истребитель чудовищ, машина для убийства и всё такое прочее…<br/>— Повтори ещё раз, что ты хотел.<br/>Лютик мигом повеселел и вновь защебетал сладкоголосой птичкой, напрочь забыв об огорчениях.<br/>— Её величество королева Калантэ даёт пир в честь сватанья к принцессе Паветте. В замке будет рассадник высшего общества: от герцогов из соседних королевств до самых захудалых землевладельцев со Скеллиге. Геральт, я просто обязан там быть! Будет всё: драки, дворцовые интриги, а самое главное — реки цинтрийского эля! Я никак не могу пропустить такое событие! <br/>— Так иди.<br/>— В том-то и беда, мой невнимательный друг. Я не могу. Слишком многих из приглашенных я знаю лично, точнее не их самих, а чудесных жён, любовниц и даже матерей. Помнится, одна почтенная матрона, любезная матушка юного баронета…<br/>— Ох, Дагон тебя раздери, избавь меня от подробностей!<br/>— Мда, неважно. В общем, боюсь, стоит мне явиться во всём своем блеске на празднество — и я окажусь безнадёжно мёртв. А мне бы этого не хотелось.<br/>— Зато остальные — явно не против.<br/>Бард вскочил на ноги и залепил ему в лицо полотенцем. По крайней мере попытался. Геральт увернулся и гулко расхохотался, имея счастье лицезреть, как взъерошенный певец в кои-то веки растерял все слова от возмущения, и теперь яростно жестикулировал, не в силах совладать с собой.<br/>— Ладно-ладно, повелитель постельных утех. Чего тебе надо? Чтобы я весь пир стоял рядом и делал сложное лицо?<br/>— Нет-нет, это ни к чему, так никакого веселья не выйдет. Тем паче, ребята со Скеллиге всё равно затеют поножовщину, а мне бы не хотелось пасть жертвой клинка пьяного вдрызг ярла. Но у меня есть прекрасная идея. Великая, достойная славных стратегов Нильфгаарда!<br/>— Я весь внимание.<br/>— Для начала — через очень серьёзных, но благосклонных ко мне людей, я договорился с герольдом.<br/>— Да ладно. Ты такая важная птица, Лютик из-хрен-знает-откуда?<br/>Певец приосанился, словно его только что посвятила в рыцари сама княгиня Анариетта.<br/>— Тебе многое обо мне неведомо, Геральт из Ривии. Слушай дальше. Тебя объявят, как благородного хозяина Равикса из Четыругла.<br/>— Это вообще где?<br/>— Далеко. Очень далеко, так что можешь плести всё, что вздумается, только не переусердствуй — не хочу, чтобы ты стал зачинщиком драки. Приличную одежду я тебе раздобыл.<br/>Геральт подавил навязчивое желание уйти под воду и остаться там на пару часов, пока Лютик не уверится в том, что он издох, и не пойдёт искать себе иного друга для светских приёмов.<br/>— Не страдай, это всего лишь камзол. <br/>— Так, отлично. Я — благородный милсдарь из какой-то глубокой задницы за северной границей Темерии, а ты у нас кто?<br/>Лютик загадочно замолчал. В предчувствии беды между лопатками пробежал неприятный холодок и, глядя на лукавый блеск в глазах барда, Геральт понял, что ничем хорошим эта затея не закончится.</p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Анешка всегда была прилежной набожной девицей. Она исправно вставала с первыми петухами, хлопотала по дому, следила, чтобы гостям на постоялом дворе было уютно, чтобы в их кружках всегда было вино, а в тарелках — горячая густая похлёбка. Анешка молилась богине, чтобы та послала ей доброго мужа, а пока высшие силы искали для неё идеальную партию — слушалась отца и никогда не перечила его слову. Даже сегодня, когда батюшка отправил её наверх, подать горячей воды милостивым сударям, она не противилась его воле, хоть идти в комнату к двум мужчинам ей было очень страшно. Тем паче, когда один из них — желтоглазая бестия с мечами за спиной. <br/>Крепко сжимая полный таз воды, девушка подошла к двери и собралась ловко толкнуть её бедром, как до неё донеслись сдавленные стоны и жалостный вскрик.<br/>— Геральт! Мне больно!<br/>— Терпи, бард, ты сам этого хотел.<br/>— Не могу…Тьма тебя сожри, я не могу! Прекрати!<br/>— Что ты как баба?! — Низкий рык, больше похожий на звериный. — Заткнись. Я почти всё.<br/>— А-ах! Остановись! Геральт, ну пожалуйста, — крик сменился тихими всхлипываниями.<br/>Анешка отшатнулась от двери, едва не расплескав воду. Лицо её пылало словно у костра, зажжённого в ночь на Беллтайна. Ей следовало уйти. Поскорее убраться восвояси, напрочь забыв об этих стонах, будоражащих воображение юной девы. <br/>Спроси любого в деревне, все скажут, что Анешка — воплощение милосердия и добродетели, но мало кто знал, что, кроме всего прочего, дочь трактирщика была крайне любопытна. Настолько, чтобы тихонько поставить на пол таз и приоткрыть дверь — ну хоть одним глазком глянуть на творящиеся бесчинства. <br/>Бард стоял, облокотившись на стену, и выгибался похотливой шлюхой. Ведьмак, упираясь коленом ему в копчик, споро завязывал шнуровку корсета. <br/>— Святые великомученики, и как женщины это терпят? — Еле слышно прохрипел бард. — По-моему, я забыл как дышать. <br/>— Грудью, Лютик. Грудью.<br/>— У меня её нет.<br/>— Не беда. Ты же принес мягкие подушечки, сейчас мы тебе её сделаем.<br/>— Когда я в следующий раз предложу подобную авантюру — ударь меня по затылку и сбрось моё бренное тело в колодец. Умоляю, облегчи мои страдания, о славный Геральт из Ривии.<br/>— Ловлю тебя на слове. А пока — мучайся.<br/>Дальше Анешка смотреть не стала. Она попятилась, в надежде, что ведьмак её не учует.<br/>Хватит! Пусть в следующий раз батюшка сам тащится к своим ненормальным постояльцам, а она больше на второй этаж ни ногой!<div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>В одном Лютик оказался прав — эль на пиру действительно был отменный. Геральт пил уже четвертую кружку, искренне жалея, что ведьмачий метаболизм не позволяет ему нормально опьянеть. Он ненавидел сборища знати — все эти пустые разговоры, переходящие в яростные споры о политике и сменяющиеся гневными выкриками, что неизменно приводили к дуэлям, навевали тоску. Вот попойки в Каэр Морхене — совсем другое дело. Ведьмаки надирались чистым спиртом и на спор могли вырезать гнездо виверн, чтобы забрать оттуда яйца и подложить Весемиру в кровать. Подвиг, достойный отважных воспитанников школы волка.<br/>Пока Геральт подпирал стену и делал вид, что он просто предмет мебели, его достопочтенная супруга Юлиана, она же в девичестве — Лютик, мило ворковала с каким-то юным графом. Тот всячески любезничал, расточал комплименты и то и дело подливал красотке вина, напрочь забыв о существовании хозяина Равикса из Четыругла. Геральту даже стало любопытно, сумеет ли граф споить Лютика, и ежели сумеет, то как громко будет верещать, обнаружив под юбкой клинок вместо ножен. В том, что прыткий юнец попробует затащить «Юлиану» в постель, ведьмак даже не сомневался — иначе зачем тратить столько времени на дамочку, когда вокруг провозглашаются тосты, а охальные песни звучат громче, нежели представление кандидатов в короли Цинтры. Гости со Скеллиге выбивали ритм кружками и в начале каждого куплета орали «Хейя!», вторя мерзким высоким нотам. Признаться, ведьмак впервые пожалел, что Лютик явился на пир в образе прекрасной девы, а не барда — певцы на торжестве, казалось, подставили медведю не только уши, но и глотки. Пели они так же отвратно, как играли. Куплеты про девицу из Виковаро в исполнении пьяного до усрачки Ламберта звучали не в пример лучше, чем эта богопротивная какофония звуков.<br/>Пока ведьмак сокрушался о загубленном музыкальном сопровождении, Лютик сменил несколько кавалеров и как раз общался с бароном Арве, когда его бодрая речь резко прервалась. Геральт прищурился, пристально наблюдая за певцом — тот ухватился за высокий ворот, словно ему не хватало воздуха. Судорожный всхлип потонул в гуле за столами. <br/>Что-то пошло не так. Дерьмо! Да как вообще хоть что-то могло пойти так, когда придурок-бард предлагает идиотский план, больше похожий на бред сумасшедшего, нежели на разумное предложение?!<br/>Геральт обошёл длинный стол, ловко разминулся с Крахом ан Крайтом и в два шага оказался возле Лютика. Выглядел тот, по правде сказать, неважно: он тяжело дышал, щёки раскраснелись то ли от выпитого вина, то ли от жара, а во взгляде у него отражался страх. Нет, скорее — паника на грани помешательства.<br/>— Милсдарь, вашей любезной супруге нездоровится…<br/>— Моя супруга опять налакалась, как сапожник. Не обращайте внимания, барон. Не смотря на свой утонченный вид, моя милая пьёт, как скальный тролль. <br/>Лютик злобно сверкнул глазами и открыл рот, намереваясь что-то возразить, но вдруг его скрутило в болезненном спазме. Певец чуть согнулся, прижал руки к паху и… <br/>Ох, блядь. <br/>Решив, что объяснить барону Арве их неожиданное исчезновение будет куда проще, нежели испачканную семенем юбку, Геральт прихватил барда за локоть и поволок из зала. <br/>Протащив Лютика через внутренний двор, ведьмак завёл его в конюшню, рявкнул на мальчишку-конюха и, дождавшись пока тот сбежит прочь, запер двери.<br/>— Он меня опоил, — томно прошептал Лютик, цепляясь за деревянную перегородку. — Этот подлец… Этот негодяй… Ох, блядь! Геральт, я сейчас умру. <br/>— От этого ещё никто не умирал, — буркнул ведьмак, проклиная себя за то, что оставил на постоялом дворе не только мечи, но и сумку с травами. И что теперь делать? Ждать, пока Лютик вдоволь надрочится? А белые разводы с красного платья как прикажете оттирать? И вообще, его супруга Юлиана изволила пронестись по замку с охренительным стояком под юбкой. Если это кто-то заметил — болтаться им в петле ещё до следующего заката. В Цинтре таких шуток не жаловали.<br/>— Геральт, пожалуйста, — поэт захныкал, — ну, Геральт…<br/>— Лютик, блядь! Вот что я по-твоему должен сделать?!<br/>Лютик не ответил. Лишь красноречиво развернулся к нему спиной и задрал юбку.<br/>Геральт малость охуел. <br/>Нет, за годы путешествий в обществе опального поэта он привык к его эксцентричной манере общения, к витиеватому говору, к постоянному нытью о том, что у костра не постилают пуховых перин, к откровенно пошлым куплетам, сменяющим глубокомысленные поэмы… В общем, он ожидал от Лютика чего угодно. Вот только не этого, Дагон раздери!<br/>Певец упирался в стену денника и призывно вилял задом, изгибаясь, как кошка в мартовский гон. Белокурый парик девицы Юлианы небрежно валялся под ногами. Геральт во все глаза смотрел на откровенное бесстыдство: стройные ноги, затянутые в шёлковые чулки, беленькие панталоны с ажурной оборочкой, край корсета, выглядывающий из-под широкого пояса.<br/>Надо было уйти. Демонстративно развернуться и свалить обратно на пирушку, оставив барда самого разбираться с плачевными последствиями своих идей. Но, как ни стыдно было признавать, ни Геральт, ни его оттопырившийся гульфик уходить не желали. <br/>Лютик был красив. Растрёпанные, чуть влажные от пота волосы, пухлые алые губы, словно у трактирной шлюхи, изящные длинные пальцы, будто созданные ласкать лютню... Это сводило Геральта с ума. Но самым одуряющим был запах: семя, розмарин и слабые нотки цитруса. Ведьмачье обоняние превратило его в зверя, учуявшего течную самку. Будь Геральт чуточку несдержаннее — он бы набросился на этого развратника и брал бы его до самого рассвета, пока сладкий голос не обратится сдавленным хрипом.<br/>Лютик издал странный звук — что-то среднее между стоном и рыданием, и ведьмак решил, что предаваться размышлениям о бренности бытия он будет позже. Почему он должен сдерживаться, когда ему предлагают себя так похотливо, так отчаянно, словно в самый последний день пред торжеством Белого Хлада? Чего тут гадать — в этот раз поэт сам нарвался! Правда, Геральту не хотелось кровавой расправы над этой очаровательной задницей, поэтому пришлось импровизировать.<br/>Лютик всегда был дьявольски везучим сукиным сыном — в залежах скребков и щёток, под старой пыльной попоной, Геральт отыскал плошку беличьего жира. Пока он метался по конюшне в поисках хоть какого-то масла, певец успел опять кончить прямо в панталоны и теперь лишь жадно хватал воздух ртом, насколько позволяла шнуровка корсета.<br/>Воздух пропитался развратом и вожделением. Впервые за долгие годы, после бесчисленных пустых ночей в объятиях потаскух, Геральт чувствовал сжигающее изнутри желание — такое яркое, до боли в паху, будто он вновь был возбуждённым юнцом среди холодных стен Каэр Морхена. <br/>Геральт пристроился к Лютику и, подавшись вперёд, сцепил зубы на его плече, вырвав протяжный вскрик. Рваными быстрыми движениями ведьмак стянул белоснежные панталоны, зачерпнул из плошки жира и вошёл пальцами в податливое тело. Лютик еле слышно заскулил — то ли от боли, то ли от наслаждения, и начал двигать бёдрами.<br/>Сколько он продержался? Быть может, пару минут, а может — целую вечность. Надолго ли хватило ведьмачьей выдержки, прежде чем Геральт, развязав тесёмки на штанах, ворвался в пленяющий жар и начал размашисто вбиваться в любовника, вырывая из его горла сиплые вздохи? <br/>Шнуровка на корсете лопнула и Лютик, наконец, закричал. Изгибаясь в сильных руках, захлёбываясь наслаждением, он кричал так, что его, наверное, услышали в парадном зале.<br/>Геральт резко двинул бёдрами и, наконец, излился в любовника. Лютик вторил его удовольствию, даже не коснувшись возбуждённой плоти — горячее семя брызнуло на стены денника.<br/>Поэт замолчал на пару мгновений, а затем тихо спросил:<br/>— Ну что, ведьмак, давай ещё разочек?<div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>После шестого раза Лютик, наконец, успокоился. Тяжело дыша, будто загнанные лошади, вымотанные и мокрые, перемазанные в сперме и жире, они валялись на сене, лениво переругиваясь. <br/>— Всё же любопытно, где графский сынок раздобыл такой сильный афродизиак. По правде сказать, уж больно похоже на секрецию суккуба.<br/>— Да плевать, где он его раздобыл! Этот курвин сын опоил меня какой-то дрянью, а потом прямо-таки бросил на произвол судьбы, заприметив другую девицу! — Лютик воинственно размахивал руками, разукрашенными укусами и синяками. — Нет, ну ты подумай! Променял меня на какую-то… Ему не жить.<br/>— О, ты его отравишь?<br/>— Хуже. Напишу про него балладу. Буду по всем трактирам петь про графского сынка и его маленький член, едва ли способный утешить кого-то, кроме синички!<br/>— Это слишком.<br/>— Согласен. Птичку жалко.<br/>Лютик затих и Геральту показалось, что измождённый поэт, наконец, задремал. Впрочем, блаженная тишина вскорости прервалась — Лютик завозился у него на плече и доверчиво прошептал:<br/>— Про тебя я тоже напишу балладу. Что-нибудь героическое. Куплет пока на ум не приходит, но вот рефрен… «Ведьмаку заплатите, чеканной монетой, чеканной монетой!»<br/>— Только попробуй. Клянусь всеми богами, сочинишь эту частушку — тебе пиздец.<br/>По конюшне прокатился заливистый мелодичный смех.<p>
  <i>Февраль 2020</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>